


glass

by che_rrry



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/che_rrry/pseuds/che_rrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thousand shards of glittering, crystalline glass and colorful wax crayons were scattered around Namine's bare feet. [Riku/Namine, KH358/2Days]</p>
            </blockquote>





	glass

  
A thousand shards of glittering, crystalline glass and colorful wax crayons scattered around Namine's bare feet. She didn't wear her sandals, usually, and she realized that the notion wasn't necessarily a good idea. Whimpering slightly, she made an attempt to step back and lean against the wall-- but her foot scraped against a shard and she instantly drew back, and resumed her helpless position in the center of the circle of glass and crayons. It was a miracle that none of it had fell on her feet when the jar broke.  
She was trapped in a mess of her own doing. If she took a step in any direction, anywhere, she would experience the pain of being stabbed in the foot. Several times. And on both feet. But she would be able to escape. If she stayed, chances are someone would come along and eventually find her, and then proceed to yell at her.   
That someone was probably DiZ.  
Or another person, who was not DiZ, and also resided in the decrepit mansion. She could only tell that much from the sound of the rushed footsteps growing steadily closer to the storage room door.  
"What happened?"  
Riku had appeared at the doorway, and from the looks of it, had tried falling right asleep after a mission. He had only done so much as to remove his blindfold and gloves, but otherwise he was wearing his full uniform. He might be groggy and tired, but he was wearing shoes.  
She probably woke him up when he was trying to rest. It was her fault.  
"I-I'm sorry, its just that, the jar.. and I-"  
She only stopped when she heard his footsteps coming her way, though she was urging to look up and see why he was walking towards her, she didn't. It was probably to yell at her or just glare at her or- or something. Whenever anyone came within a 2-foot radius of her figure, it had almost always been for a negative reason. This really couldn't be any different.  
She heard the crunch of glass under Riku's boots, and clenched here eyes shut. And then she felt a secure grip below her shoulders and knees-- and then she was hoisted off the ground. This was new and different. Now Riku was walking away from the site, carrying her bridal style.  
Feeling her cheeks grow a little pink, maybe from warmth because she obviously couldn't feel embarrassment, though not noticing that the boy's cheeks were actually rather red. Or that he was stuttering and tripping over his own words. All she heard was something along the lines of "be more careful".  
Choosing to tune out his words against her own better judgement, she simply rested her head against his chest. Riku held her tighter and tried to hide his red face. And finally managed to form a concrete sentence,  
"Just- just ask me if you need something from the higher shelves, alright?"  
And then let her down onto the floor far, far away from the broken glass. And then rushed to leave before actually hearing her reply ("O-Okay!"). She was a little struck back by his sudden leave, and it took her a few moments to realize that she still didn't have any crayons. And Riku had already left.  
The silver haired boy in question had rushed to his room and simply sat in his bed, (his face was red as a cherry now) and went over everything that had just happened.


End file.
